Morgan Rickler
One of the youngest most prestigious Marksmen in the Military, Morgan Helen Rickler has had a hectic life, never staying in one country for more than weeks at a time. Over her three years of being a marksman, she has compiled over 300 confirmed kills, making herself a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Standing at 5'7, Morgan has ashy blonde hair that flows down almost down her entire back. She has thick eyebrows and dark bold brown eyes that can pierce through anyone's soul. When she left the military after her Squad Leader unexpectedly disappeared, Morgan decided to dye her old marksman uniform completely black, removing all the patches associated with the military apart from her old Military code name "Hunter". Over top of her uniform, would usually be an assault rifle, and a handgun attached at her thigh. In an attache case she carries a Nr.1 Barrett M82 sniper, custom with an offset red dot sight attached. During her expeditions, Rickler removed the name patches of all her old fallen comrades, stitching them to the inside of her jacket so she never lets them down, but she sometimes think she does. When in the normal world, Morgan's attire changes to lomger clothing, from suits and trench coats. Depending on the day, her clothing choice changes entirely. Relationships Ainsley Bishop - Special Forces Squad Leader, Childhood Friend. Personality Morgan's demeanour is cold and harsh, not sugar coating anything, which makes her responses blunt, and her opinions even harsher. Powers / Abilities * Supernatural Endurance - 'Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more enduring than other beings in their verse because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural limits; making them able to work longer/survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an immensely extended amounts of time, far longer than regular beings. ** '''Determined Strength - '''User can fight and defend oneself at full strength even after being nearly killed or near death, allowing them to fight even when they shouldn't be able to. * '''Supernatural Vision - '''User has sense of sight that is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than other beings of their universe because their capabilities are pushed to a superhuman level. Allowing them to see kilometers away, see in the dark, see the faintest distinctions, and track things too fast for the normal eye. ** '''Supernatural Accuracy - ' Users have glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater accuracy than other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making them able to aim and target much better than regular beings. * '''Weapon Proficiency - '''Morgan is skilled with snipers and is capable of using snipers to their full extent, as she is also proficient with other weaponry such as knives, handguns and assault rifles. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - '''Morgan's body is able to heal itself from grievous injuries, albeit very, very slowly. Any time she is cut, the cuts scar instead of healing normally again. Skills * '''Camouflage - '''On her endeavours and training Rickler was taught how to use what she has in her surroundings to camouflage herself to prevent hostiles from noticing her. She can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of her background to avoid optical perception. * '''Hand to Hand Combat - '''As part of her military training, Morgan was taught how to excel in melee attacks without relying on weapons or other equipment. Morgan is trained in other forms of martials arts and can perform a range of strikes, counters and disarm foes with her own bare hands. ''' Equipment TBA Weaknesses Even with all her powers, Morgan is still a human. If she is damaged enough, she is capable of being killed like anyone else. Things such as life threatening diseases like cancer, the flu etc, do not effect her body in any way at all. Backstory TBA Category:Inhabitants